Legend of the Chaos Star Part 1
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star Sometime ago, prior to this story, there was a dark, prophetic book called the "Dark Prognosticus". This book foretold that a mysterious, powerful object called the "Chaos Heart" would fill the skies with a chaotic void that would grow over time, and eventually destroy the universe; wiping out all galaxies, dimensions, and timeframes in existence. The book's last owner, Count Bleck, A.K.A. Lord Blumiere, began following the book's instructions in order to formulate a plan for universal destruction. Additionally, he also recruited minions to help him fulfill this sinister plot of his. These minions consisted of Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi, Dimentio, and Mr. L. Unknown to them at the time, Dimentio had only joined Count Bleck's army as a means of orchestrating his own scheme. His plan all along was to steal the Chaos Heart, so that he could destroy the universe and replace it with a brand new one that he'd rule over. With the power of the Chaos Heart in Bleck's possession, Dimentio knew that he did not have the power to defeat the former on his own, so he "enlisted" help from the Heroes of Light. These heroes consisted of Mario, Princess Peach/Toadstool, Bowser (who had temporarily allied himself with them), Luigi (who was later changed back to his original self), as well as Tippi/Lady Timpani, and the rest of their Pixl companions. Throughout Mario and company's quest to collect the eight pieces of the Purity Heart, Dimentio acted as a double agent, assisting the heroes in secrecy all the while feigning loyalty to Count Bleck. Much later on, after all Pure Hearts were collected, the heroes ventured through Castle Bleck, and eventually engaged Count Bleck in battle, and defeated him. As the Count lay to the floor, defeated, it was revealed that he and Tippi were once lovers, and that his reason for trying to fulfill the Prophecy of Destruction, was out of rage and sadness over her supposed "death". Count Bleck then asked Mario and company to finish him off, stating that the Chaos Heart and the Void will disappear in the process. Taking advantage of their hesitation, Dimentio, who was lurking in the shadows, fired a fatal energy blast at Bleck with the intention of finishing him off. However, Nastasia abruptly got in front of him and took the blast instead, seemingly sacrificing her life in the process. After mocking Nastasia for her sacrifice, Dimentio took the Chaos Heart, and revealed that he had been using the heroes all along, and that his plot from the beginning was to get them to use up the Pure Hearts that they've collected, so they'll be powerless to stop him when he gains control of the Chaos Heart. No longer of any use or value to Dimentio, he opted to dispose of the group, but not before brainwashing Luigi, and then fusing together with him and the Chaos Heart, becoming "Super Dimentio" in the process. After transporting Count Bleck, Tippi, and Nastasia to Dimension D in order to torture and kill them later on, Super Dimentio engaged Mario and company in battle, gaining the upper hand, thanks to the invincibility he's obtained from the power of the Chaos Heart. Just when all hope seemed lost, and all worlds were on the brink of destruction, Tippi returned from Dimension D with the revitalized Pure Hearts (thanks to O'Chunks, Mimi, and Count Bleck), and used them on Super Dimentio, rendering him vulnerable. Mario, Peach, and Bowser were then able to resume the battle until Super Dimentio was defeated, and Luigi was changed back to normal. However, just when Dimentio was on the brink of death, he left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling the Chaos Heart in order to ensure that the heroes and everyone else would die with him. Seeing no other option, Count Bleck/Blumiere and Tippi/Timpani refueled the eight Pure Hearts once again by renewing their wedding vows, effectively destroying the Chaos Heart for good. With Dimentio and the Chaos Heart no longer in the picture, the Void disappeared, and peace was restored to the world once more. So far, one year has passed since this incident, and Bowser has once again gone back to his evil ways. Here, we begin the story with Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Birdo storming his castle in search of Princess Peach/Toadstool, who's gotten herself kidnapped by the Koopa king (again). The five of them had just got finished dealing with a squadron that consisted of Magikoopas, Koopatrols, Terrapins, and Hammer Brothers, and were merely one floor away from Bowser's throne room, where the princess was being kept. *Music Cue* Mario: Hee hee, so far, so good! Luigi: Yep, looks like we're definitely on a roll here, Bro! Toad: Now that we've got all these goons out the way, all we need to do now is take care of Koopa Stoopa himself, and the princess will be home free! Birdo: … Yoshi: Is everything alright, Birdo? Birdo: Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. Mario: Are you sure? Birdo: Yep, I'm positive! Luigi: Ah, come on. Why not tell us what's on your mind? After all, we're pals now, aren't we? Birdo: Yes, but… Mario: Luigi's right. You can tell us anything, anything at all. Birdo: … Well, alright, if you insist. *Looks toward Mario* Mario… What I have to say isn't going to be easy. In fact, it may…even break your heart, but as a friend, I feel I have to tell you this anyway… Mario: Okie dokey, I'm listening… Birdo: This…this may sound crazy, but Bowser and the princess… I think the two of them secretly have something…going on, if you know what I mean. Everyone: … *They burst out laughing, and fall to the ground* Birdo: Hey! What's so funny!? Toad: Oh, wow! Are you serious!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mario: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one, Birdo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Luigi: Yeah, I'll say! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yoshi: Pfffft…! *Holds in a laugh* Birdo: I'm serious, you guys! Am I the only one who finds it even a LITTLE bit suspicious that she's been kidnapped by him so many times, despite the fact that she's perfectly capable of defending herself? It's almost as if she's practically LETTING him do it! Yoshi: Really, Birdo, what are the chances? No offense, but you're definitely overthinking and blowing things WAY out of proportion! Let's examine the facts, here: Bowser is evil, completely evil, and he's tried to take over and enslave the Mushroom Kingdom countless times. For that, I'm pretty sure Princess Peach hates Bowser, and wants nothing to do with him. I'd feel the same way if I was in her shoes. Toad: I think Yoshi has summed it up pretty nicely. Birdo: … Luigi: Um, yeaaaah. Now that we've got that cleared up, what do you say we hurry up these stairs, so we could stop him again, as usual? Mario: Okie dokey! Ret 'ta go, everybody! *They start going up the stairs* ???: HOOOOLD IIIIIT!!! *A small, egg-shelled Koopa is seen running toward them, and comes to a stop* *Music Cue* ???: Mario, long time no see! You remember who I am, don't you? Mario: *Facepalm* Not you again… Jr. Troopa, was it? Jr. Troopa: That's right! Darn tootin'! I'm glad you remember me! Mario: *Sigh* What do want, now? Jr. Troopa: Isn't it obvious? Revenge! Revenge for all the times you've humiliated me, that is! Don't think I'm the same person I was before! I've been training hard since our last fight… I've gained new powers, and I've gotten much, MUCH stronger! Mario: Um, yes, that's nice, but didn't you say something like that the last five times we've fought? I don't have time to deal with you right now, I'm kinda busy. *Starts walking away* *The others do the same* Jr. Troopa: Hey, hey! I didn't come all this way to find you for nothing! Get back here and fight, you chicken! *They ignore him and keep going* Jr. Troopa: GET BACK HERE AND FIIIIIGGGHHHT! *Charges up the stairs after Mario* Mario: Buzz off, already! *Kicks him* Jr. Troopa: Uhhhhhhhhh! *Falls down the stairs with a loud thump* Toad: Ouch… Now that's GOTTA hurt! Yoshi: I sure wouldn't wanna be him right now! Jr. Troopa: *From downstairs* I'm gonna remember this, Mario! I'm gonna beat you SO bad next time, you hear!? *Runs off* Luigi: Don't you think you were kinda rough on the little guy, Bro? Mario: No, not really. He's survived worse, believe me. Birdo: Come to think of it, who WAS that little brat, anyway? Mario: That was Jr. Troopa. Supposedly, he's the boss of some "neighborhood gang" somewhere around Goomba Village. The first fight he picked with me was when I crossed into "his" playground, and after I defeated him, he continued to stalk me, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, and Lakilester all throughout our quest for the seven Star Spirits just to pick all these pointless fights! He just didn't know when to give up and still doesn't! Yoshi: Wow. I can't imagine how annoying that must have been. Mario: Oh, believe me, there aren't enough words to describe it, but enough about that. Let's go ahead and save Peach! Birdo: *Mumbles* For the thousandth time. Mario: HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! With nothing else to distract them, the five heroes proceeded up the stairway, and entered Bowser's throne room. When they got there, it was (seemingly) empty, but they did find Princess Peach tied up in chains, hanging over a chandelier. Mario: Leapin' lasagna! There she is! *Points* Peach: Mario! You guys finally came! Luigi: Don't worry, Princess, we'll save you! Peach: Alright, but be careful, though! Bowser will be back at any- *Music Cue* Bowser: *Crashes through the wall in his Koopa Clown Copter* …Moment? Birdo: Oh, crap! Bowser: *Jumps out, lands in front of Mario and company, creating a slight tremor* BWAHAHAHAHA! Well, well! If it isn't the Super Stupid Brothers…and you three losers, too! You all showed up right on cue, as expected. You're as annoying as ever. Toad: You let the princess go, Koopa Stoopa! Bowser: Yeah, okay, sure. You can have her. … BWAHAHAHAHA! What, is that what you expected me to say? Well, tough luck! As for you, Mario… You've been a thorn on my side for far too long, little man! Time after time, you've trashed each and every one of my awesome plans, but not anymore! This is the day where I finally flush you pesky plumbers down the drain! Once you're outta the way, both Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine! Now, are you ready? Mario: Ret ta go! *Fighting pose* Bowser: Alright, then come on! I'll stomp ALL of you into next week! I'll Bowserize you! Birdo: …You'll "Bowserize" us? What? Bowser: *Ignores her and blows fire at the group* Mario: Look out! *They spread out and dodge* Bowser: *Continues blowing fire at them* *They continue to dodge* Yoshi: HA! *Tosses eggs at him* Birdo: *Does the same* Bowser: *Turns his back and blocks them with his shell* BWAHAHAHAHA! What, is that all you've- Mario: *Rushes up to him and grabs his tail before he finishes his sentence* Bowser: Why, you little…! That's not gonna work this time! *Elbows him* Mario: Uhhhhhh! *Falls over* Peach: Mario! Bowser: *Gets into his shell, and bashes into Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Birdo* Luigi: Waaaah! Toad: Owwwww! Yoshi: Ahhhhhh! Birdo: Uhhhhhh! Peach: Oh, no! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! You see? What did I tell you? We've fought so many times; I know your attack your attack patterns by heart! Don't go thinking the same tricks are gonna work on me, Mario! The same goes for the rest of you! Mario: … Luigi: He's got a point, Bro. If we're gonna beat him this time, we're gonna need a plan. Mario: Hmm… … I've got it! Yoshi: You do? Alright, what's your plan? *The five of them gather together in a "football huddle" as they discuss their plan* Bowser: Pffft! You can plan all you want, you lasagna-lovin' loser! I'm still gonna stomp you into next week! Mario: That's what you think! Okie dokey! Let's –a- do it, you guys! *The group charges toward Bowser* Bowser: Yeah, that's right! Come and get it! *Yoshi and Birdo slam egg bombs onto the ground, temporarily clouding the area with smoke* Bowser: Huh!? Hey, what the…!? What's going on!? *When the smoke clears, Mario and Luigi are seen jumping into the air, simultaneously kicking Bowser in the face* Bowser: Oooooof! *Falls on his back* Oh, crud! Toad: *Starts dragging him by his tail* Alright, now this is the part where we stuff him into the cannon, right? Bowser: WHAT!? Mario: You got it! *The five of them carry Bowser over to the cannon, and stuff him in* Bowser: *Monstrous growl* GET ME OUTTA HERE! Birdo: HAHAHAHAHA… Oh, don't you worry! You'll be out soon… REAL soon! *Snickers* Bowser: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME!? After successfully getting Bowser stuck into the cannon, Mario used his Firebrand ability to light the fuse. The moment the cannon fired, the Koopa king was sent crashing through the wall, flying somewhere over the horizon. Bowser: *Roars again* I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU PESKY PLUMBERS!!! Mario: Hee hee! So long, Bowser! Birdo: Happy landings! *Mockingly waves goodbye* *Everyone else does the same* Luigi: Heh heh! Y'know, I think this was probably our fastest victory over him, yet! Toad: Yep. Now that he's outta the way, let's get Princess Toadstool out of those chains! Yoshi: *Tosses an egg bomb at the chain, cutting Peach loose from them* Peach: Ahhhhhh! Mario: *Quickly runs over there and catches her before she hits the ground* Luigi: Nice catch, Bro! *Music Cue* Peach: Thank you, Mario. You saved me again. You've always been someone I could count on. *Kisses him on the cheek* Mario: *Blushes* Hee hee, it was nothing! *Gently puts her down* Birdo: *Rolls her eyes and mumbles* God, that's so fake. Peach: I have you all to thank, too, of course. Bowser and his forces have been defeated again, and peace has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom once more. Luigi: It was no problem, Princess. We were happy to help! Toad: What he said. Yoshi: Yeah, no problem. Birdo: *Dryly* Uh huh. *Crosses her arms, giving Peach a skeptical look* Peach: Is…something the matter, Birdo? Mario: Hee hee, you're not gonna believe this, Peach, but for some reason, Birdo is under the impression that you and Bowser are sneaking around, and that you've been faking all the kidnappings that have happened so far. Peach: WHAT!? That's crazy! What would I have to gain from that!? Luigi: I dunno, but I have to admit, though… You were eerily nice to him that one time. You know, when we were on that quest to collect the Pure Hearts, and stop Count Bleck, and eventually, Dimentio from destroying the world? Peach: Oh, that? Well, to be honest, I try not to hold anything against him when he isn't doing anything wrong at the time, like when we form some of our temporary alliances with him, but there's no WAY anything between us will ever go THAT far! Birdo: …Alright, then. I guess I'll take your word for it. Peach: Now that we've got that cleared up, why don't we return to the castle? I'm sure you all must be hungry, so I've got a special dinner planned. Mario: Is it spaghetti!? Luigi: Is it ravioli!? Peach: You'll see. *They walk off* Birdo: (Looks like you win for now, Toadstool, but someday, I'll get to the bottom of this…) One week later, after Bowser's humiliating defeat at the lands of the Mario Brothers and company, he and his right-hand minions, Kamek and Kammy Koopa were in the process of recruiting new members of the Koopa Troop to assist him in his next scheme for world domination. *Music Cue* Kammy: What about this one, Your Viciousness? Is he to your liking? Bowser: Nope. Next! *That goes on for the next ten minutes or so* Kamek: You're going to have to pick SOMEONE eventually, King Koopa. Otherwise, this entire thing will be a total waste! Bowser: I'm trying, alright? It's just that none of these people are- *Notices someone walking up to them* Huh? Who are you? ???: Good day. The name's Nello… PUNCHINELLO! Bowser: Okay, Punchi-whatever. Why are you here? You looking to join the Koopa Troop, or what? Punchinello: You got it! This is probably the last chance I have to achieve the fame I've been looking for, for so long. Plus, I've got a bone to pick with Mario, too, you know! Him, along with that little puff ball and that Pinocchio wanna-be I've dealt with before… Kammy: I see, I see. How very…interesting. So, what kind of techniques do you use in battle? Punchinello: I'm a Master of Explosives, you see? *Takes out a few Micro Bombs* I use Bob-ombs in all types of different shapes and sizes. I could blow Mario or anyone else sky-high! I've also mastered the Sandstorm ability, if that counts for anything. Bowser: Hmm… Kamek: What do you think of this one, my king? Bowser: I gotta admit… I like this guy's style. He might even give the Bob-omb King a run for his money! Alright, Punchi…something, you're in! Punchinello: Alright! I promise you, you won't be disappointed with what I bring to the party! Bowser: Good, super. Just try not to blow up my castle. Later on, two jesters, who looked remarkably similar to Dimentio, showed up. One of them was a girl with a pink color scheme and long blonde hair, while the other was a guy, with a blue color scheme and shorter hair. *Music Cue* Bowser: Pfffft…! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, wow! Why are you two here? You gonna tie me a balloon animal, or something? Female Jester: *Giggles* Oh, you have such humor, your kingship! Male Jester: We're here for the same reason as all the others. We wish to join you and the Koopa Troop! Bowser: … Pffft, are you kidding? Next! Male Jester: What, that's it? You didn't even give us a chance to- Bowser: NEXT! Female Jester: Oh, come on! Why not give us a chance? My brother and I could help you in ways you wouldn't believe! Bowser: This isn't a sideshow tent, you know! You two bozos have no business being here! Why not try out for a circus, or something? Male Jester: But- Bowser: My mind's made up. Get lost! Male Jester: … As you wish, but I promise you, you'll be hearing from us again! And with that said, I bid you farewell. Adieu! *Warps away* Female Jester: Ta-ta! *Warps away, as well* Kammy: Um, pardon me, Your Maliciousness, but what would have been wrong with giving those two a chance? Kamek: I'm in agreement with Kammy. What if those two truly did have what it takes to destroy Mario? Bowser: Those two? Pffft. Yeah, right. Kamek: Have you ever heard of the saying that you should never judge a book by its cover? Bowser: Meh, whatever. What's done is done. I guess that's a wrap for the new minion recruitment. (You know, now that I think about it, those two clowns looked familiar… I've definitely seen them somewhere before. Or at least, someone who looks like them, but I can't put my finger on it…) Later on that evening, at Bowser's castle… Bowser: *In his room, reading through his past diary entries* ???: *Peaks over his shoulder and giggles* Aww, I see SOMEONE has the cutest little crush on Princess Peach! Bowser: …! *Quickly jumps up and shuts his diary* Who… Who's there!? Who said that!? *Looks around in paranoia* Female Jester: *Snaps her finger, and makes herself visible* Male Jester: *Same* Bowser: You two again!? Male Jester: HAHAHAHAHA… That's right. I told you we'd meet again, didn't I? Bowser: GRRRR… Get lost! Right now! Or do you want me to stomp you into next week!? Female Jester: *Giggles* Sure thing, but first… *Jets in front of Bowser and snatches the diary out of his hand* *Music Cue* Bowser: HEY! Female Jester: We'll be taking THIS with us! Bowser: WHY, YOU LITTLE…! *Charges at her* Female Jester: *Tosses the diary to her brother* Male Jester: *Catches it, opens it up, and starts reading* "I just don't get it, diary! Why does Princess Peach like Mario so much!?" Bowser: *Charges at him next* Male Jester: *Tosses it to his sister* Female Jester: *Catches it and picks up where he left off* "What does HE got that I haven't got!? I'm way more burly, manly, and awesome than HE is!" Bowser: GRRRR!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! *Charges at her again* Female Jester: *Tosses it back to her brother* Male Jester: *Catches* "And not to mention that I'm a LOT more handsome, too!" Bowser: I SWEAR, IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT, I'LL RIP YOU BOTH APART!!! YOU HEAR ME!? Female Jester: *Giggles* Just calm down, okay? We're not gonna tell anyone. Bowser: You're…not? Male Jester: Not at all. Your secret is safe with us, but under one condition… Bowser: Fine! What is it!? Female Jester: Just give us a chance, that's all we ask. Please? Bowser: *Sighs* Alright, already! If it really means that much to you, then fine! You're officially part of the Koopa Troop! Happy!? Male Jester: Yes, we most certainly are! Female Jester: Thank you so much, O' Great King Koopa! We are most honored! Bowser: Yeah, yeah, spare me the flattery, already. … Wait, I forgot to ask… Exactly who ARE you two bozos, anyway? Female Jester: Who are we, you ask? Why, we are none other than the Masters of Dimensions… Male Jester: …The pleaser of crowds… Female Jester: I am… Dimentia! Male Jester: You can call me… Dimention! *Looks toward the camera* That's pronounced "dim-en-tee-ahn", by the way. Bowser: …! Dimentia: Is something the matter? Bowser: Hold it… Now I remember who you remind me of! You guys look just like that one psycho who used to work for Bleck! Dimention: Rest assured, any resemblance we may have to him is merely a coincidence. Bowser: Oh, please. What kind of sucker do you take me for? The two of you look just like him, have powers, and even names that are like his, and you expect me to believe that's a coincidence? I'm not buying it! Dimention: These are clan names, you see. You're familiar with the Tribe of Ancients, aren't you? Bowser: Yeah, so? What about 'em? Dimention: Well, if that's the case, then I'm sure you must have noticed that there are several different Merlons, Merlees, and Merluvlees within that clan. It's the same case with Dimentio, Dimentia, and myself. Bowser: … Ah, okay, gotcha. I guess that makes sense. Now, how about we get down to business? Exactly what is it that made you two want to join the Koopa Troop? Dimentia: *Giggles* I'm glad you asked, my king. We're your biggest fans, you see? We've always admired you and your evilness. You may not have noticed, but Dimention and I have watched many of your battles with Mario over the years, and we've rooted for you each and every time. Unfortunately, the outcome was always the same… He ended up crushing you underneath his foot, and spoiling all the brilliant plans that you've worked so hard on. Bowser: … Dimentia: To add insult to injury, he ended up winning the heart of fair Princess Peach, the woman you so deeply love… Bowser: Okay, okay! Will you get to the point already!? Dimentia: Alright, alright. So, anyway, my younger brother and I joined your army in hopes of helping you out. Dimention: That's right. We mean you no harm. We merely wish for your success. We look forward to seeing the day where you crush that meddlesome Mario and his friends, and become the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, like you so richly deserve! Bowser: … Alright then. So, exactly how do you plan on helping me out, anyway? Dimention: How do we plan to help you out, you ask? It's quite simple, actually! The answers lie within the "Chaos Star". Bowser: Chaos Star? What the heck is that? Dimentia: The Chaos Star is a mystical, powerful object that grants infinite power to the user. Once it's in your possession, it will make you invincible, and give you the power you need to defeat Mario and his companions, so you can finally rule this world, and eventually, the entire universe! They'll all be powerless before you… With the Chaos Star in your hands, the world shall be your plaything! You shall bring about an age of fear and chaos! And it shall be glorious! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now THAT sounds like a plan! I definitely like where this is going! Now, tell me… Exactly where can I find it? Dimention: Well, technically, the Chaos Star isn't something you "find", it's something that you make. Bowser: Alright, well how do I MAKE it, then? Dimention: HAHAHAHAHA… Oh, don't you worry, my king. We're going to give you step-by-step instructions on how to do it. Bowser: Sounds like this is gonna be complicated… Dimentia: *Giggles* You couldn't be further from the truth. It's nothing complicated at all. In fact, you'd be surprised how easy it is! Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! Okay, well in that case, let's go ahead and get started! Dimention: Your wish is our command! So far, it looks as if things are looking up…for Bowser, that is. Now that he's recovered from his defeat at the hands of the Mario Brothers and company, he's ready to put his next plan into action, which involves the creation of the mysterious "Chaos Star", which the jester twins have claimed grants infinite power to the user. Exactly what is the true nature behind this mysterious object? Could there be more to it than the two of them are letting on? Could there be more to THEM than they're letting on? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Home|Next Category:Subpages Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction